codelyokofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Josep Maria Roca Peña
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Código Lyoko Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Código Lyoko. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lauraelita (Discusión) 17:16 26 jun 2010 Administrator VSTF no puede hacer poderes para otra persona. Escribe en página con peticiones de adopción. Misiek (talk) 15:16 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola. yo tambien estoy trabajando en otra wiki de codigo lyoko. curiosamente, nosotros empezamos 1 dia antes ke tu, y veo ke tienes el doble de articulos ke yo. felicidades. te dejo el enlace http://es.lyokopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lyokopedia_Wiki Cerebropokemon 19:12 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Qué te parece? Qué te parece si en vez de que halla una sección llamada monstruos del mar digital, halla una sección para cada monstruo? -angel-rojo- 19:12 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah, otra cosa, qué son esos episodios de fans? -angel-rojo- 03:23 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Sissi-XANA Sissi-XANA te quedó genial... Wiki Soy nuevio en la wiki pero no soy un novato, ya tengo experiencia en otras wikis. William Miguel Santana Carrion 19:12 5 jun 2011 (UTC) una cosa Creo que deberiamos no poner lo de la 5 temporada fans porque creo que nos deberiamos parecer un poco mas a wikidex en que si no son datos oficiales no se utilizan Creo que deberiamos añadir una seccion de vehiculo en las carta del perosonaje de cada paginaInvestigador Pokemon 18:01 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Sissi Delmas No se si me fije pero en la tercera temporada de Codigo Lyoko Sissi solo ha aparecido 3 episodios excepto el resto de los episodios, ¿a que se debe eso? ¿Sabes por que no ha aparecido en los otros episodios?. ¿Por que tiene solo 13, no iba a ser 26.??? - # 54: Directo al corazón - # 55: Lyoko Menos Uno - # 57: Aelita. Saludos. Rex Salazar 00:48 09 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Josep Mariá 16,soc valencià em podras parlar al nostre idioma,val? Gracias por lo que me has puesto en mi discusión y no te tengo rencor al haberme bloqueado porque era tu obligación,fuí un desobediente por no haberte echo caso y estar todo el rato subiendo imagenes aunque me lo tome muy a pecho.He estado editando en Code Lyoko wiki porque les hacian falta páginas.¿Te gustaría hacerte una wikia de codigo lyoko en catalàn? Disculpas,una salutació,~~Will~~. Diferencies entre el valencià i el català Hola de nou Josep,he editat en one piece catalá wiki,Hi han moltes diferencies entre els nostres dos idiomes,per exemple paraules o els Noms per exemple a catalunya dirieu:La yumi i en valencia:Yumi.Pero estaré encantat d´ajudarte!M´he vist tots el capítols desde petit i soc un gran fan de codigo lyoko XD~~Will,~~ Frases para los personajes: Hola Josep María,te quería comentar una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir para añadir en los personajes,seria un apartado de Frases,espero tu opinión,pero yo creo k es buena idea añadirlo esta y en la catalana.Will (discusión) 20:35 28 dic 2011 (UTC) cosas Ok cuenta conmigo ;) 'Will (discusión) 16:54 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas **¿Porque has borrado lo que habia escrito en Viaje Inaugural? **¿Que es el codigo de Odd que sale en curiosidades de Viaje Inaugural? Inazumaeleven54 18:57 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Friki anónimo: Esta wiki no respeta los datos de los libros,en la encuesta,por ejemplo,dice que si nos gustaría ver el aspecto de Jim Morales en Lyoko,pero es totalmente imposible dado que los mayores de 18 no pueden entrar en lyoko o se quedarían clavados sin hacer nada,según cuenta el tercer libro,dado que es lo que le pasa a los soldados del Green Phoenix,por otra parte indica que si te gustaría ver el aspecto de Jeremie en Lyoko,pero dado que él ya ha estado y nos muestra su aspecto sin ninguna foto pero nos lo describe,es demasiado Ayudaré todo lo posible teniendo en cuenta lo de los libros,me dirijo a ti como admin. y espero que todos se lean los libros. 83.50.238.202 19:09 4 ene 2012 (UTC)anónimo83.50.238.202 19:09 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdona pero he visto tu perfil en wikia y pone que tu has creado este wiki pero lo ha creado Lauraelita. ¿Es un error o lo has hecho a proposito??????? Inazumaeleven54 19:58 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Josep Maria, soy Jose Javier MR, de wikipedia, me he registrado aqui en el wiki de codigo lyoko para comprobar los articulos y crear nuevos articulos :) Jose Javier MR 18:15 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Tablas de Replika No he tocado la edicion de replikas, solo para poner la foto Lyoko Evolution Que te parece el nuevo logo de evolution? alguna gente dice que Lyoko va a cambiar mucho y no le gusta, que opinas? jjmr97 (Jose Javier MR) 14:14 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Codigo Lyoko: La Otra Dimension Hola Josep Maria. estoy escribiend el libro de Codigo Lyoko del titulo, la otra dimension, cuando lo termine me preguntaba si podia hacer un articulo sobre este xao! jjmr97 18:14 6 feb 2012 (UTC) El ejercito de la nada Si, los haré en los dos sitios, lo terminé justo ayer, por eso no estan hechos aun jjmr97 15:40 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Immudelki Que pasa Josep Maria? oye te paso infomacion de la IFSCL aver si te puedes encaragar tu de los articulos, Gracias, esta en ingles pero espero que no te importe :) Name : Immudelki, only pseudo for now. Birth : December 1991 (so 20 actually) First prototypes have been made in 2008-2009, this is the time when I touch for the first time "flash technology", and the first "official" release (called Alpha version) was the 13 April 2010 On http://www.paradoxe-upsilon.fr/ifscl.php, you've got the list of all the version of IFSCL. Read the articles and news and description here (even for the news about new release I often speak about how I work) : http://www.indiedb.com/games/ifscl/news Programming language is AS3 Important part : About the lag and slowness of the game. IFSCL has been made with AS3, back in time, it wasn't really compatible with a real GPU acceleration, this means that I was using a technology created for doing small banners or small games on internet whereas my goal was to create this fullscreen-destkop-game-full-of-animations. Now I know how to work to have full speed GPU acceleration but this should means that I need to recode entirely the IFSCL. It's out of question (because it needs to do all again, and this kind of new coding is much more complex). But I've also understand that vector graphic (what I was doing from alpha to 1.7.7) were a main caracteristic of the slowness. So till that version, I replace more and more graphical assets by bitmap graphics so it's less laggy. Also I've plan everything that need to be added for the final version of the IFSCL. That's why I generally rejects suggestions people do to me. jjmr97 18:08 20 feb 2012 (UTC) el ejercito de la nada Si! lo hasgo ahora mismo jjmr97 22:09 20 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Nueva categoria dentro de otra? Puedo hacer dentro de la categoría de Vehiculos otra que sea Skidnladnir, no como página, sino como categoria, quiero poner todas las funciones del Skid dentro de ESA nueva categoría que te parece? jjmr97 19:40 23 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: ¿nueva categoria dentro de otra? La del turbopropulsor, las luces, el lanzamiento de los Navskid, la llave digital, el teletranporte, los HUD de la cabina de Aelita, los escudos de energía y la rotación jjmr97 20:01 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Vehiculos Si, me parece bien jjmr97 20:44 23 feb 2012 (UTC) PabloMR Hola, soy PabloMR como veras soy hermano de Jose Javier MR por lo de MR me encanta la wiki y voy a editar,crear, mejorar... lo que sea necesario :)PabloMR 12:00 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Temporada fan Hola Josep Maria. He estado viendo la temporada fan en tu canal de Youtube y he visto que algunas voces son artificiales. Si necesitais ayuda para las voces me lo podeis pedir a mi, colaboraré encantado en la temporada fan XAO :) jjmr97 12:47 5 mar 2012 (UTC) ok disponible cuando quieras :) jjmr97 15:32 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo, lo siento debi preguntarte antes de hacerlo. Pense que no eran del todo necesarios, aunque eso depende del punto de vista de cada quien, en realidad pensandolo mejor, aportan imformacion importante. La proxima vez te consultare primero antes de hacer una modificacion.Lyoko-warrior 16:54 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Pánico en la fabrica Hola Josep Maria, tu recuerdas en algun capitulo de la serie que la fabrica se derrumbase con unas excavadoras?, es que se me a venido esta mañana a la mente y lo he buscado pero no he encontrado nada, solo el comic de Pánico en la fábrica. Tu recuerdas haberlo visto en capitulo? jjmr97 16:23 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Premios Lyoko Se me ha ocurrido que podriamos hacer los Premios Lyoko, ponemos una encuesta en la parte de arriba de la pagina principal de la Wiki, cada mes ponemos una encuesta diferente y dentro de un año vemos los premios Lyoko 2012 que te parece, la categorias podrian ser estilo premios de cine: Mejor episodio, Mejor personaje, Mejor Vestimenta.... Tu que piensas? jjmr97 19:18 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok, me gusta mucho la encuesta, yo al que mas quiero ver es a Jeremie! Solicitud de moderación Hola a todos soy Danieleteman y me gustaría ser administrador. Sé mucho de Código Lyoko. Tambien de ordenadores (se programar).Tambien he contribuido a varias paginas. Gracias. Ademas puedo crear un foro en smf y que sea el oficial de esta pagina. Así, los mensajes estarán más ordenados. Dimelo si quieres que lo haga Josep Maria Code Lyoko: Lo eres todo para mi 19:13 13 mar 2012 (UTC) SMF No es por nada, pero yo creo que la pagina de facebook esta un poco abandonada porque esta muy abajo. si puedes colocarla mas arriba en la portada seria mejor. y deberiamos empezar a usar el foro un poco mas De nada, para eso estamos! :) jjmr97 18:35 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Academia Kadic Te has registrado ya en la base fan oficial de Codigo Lyoko?. Está en su pagina oficial encima de la seccion Lyokofans esta guay, te dan tu numero de fan y te informan por correo de cualquier noticia jjmr97 17:02 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Foro listo Ya esta terminado, ya esta en español, ya eres administrador y puedes crear foros y temas. Si quieres haz publicidad con el link del foro y lo pones en la portada. Hay un problema con el enlace tiene que ser otro link pork tiene copiright. Nuevo usuario Hola Josep Maria, tenemos nuevo usuario, es el Usuario:AelitaDC le he ensañado los parametros principales, si quieres añadirle algo mas a lo que yo le he puesto adelante :)--jjmr97 14:20 17 mar 2012 (UTC) es una amiga mia, ayer estuve con ella y le hice la entrevistilla jajaja jjmr97 18:42 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Copyright del foro Hola Josep Maria e enlace codigolyoko.tk me lo han cancelado por copyright si quieres traslado el foro a lyokowiki.tk a ver si este no me lo cancelan. he hecho copia de seguridad del foro y la db para trasladarlo.Code Lyoko: Lo eres todo para mi 21:19 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:13 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Para la temporada fan Hola Josep Maria, para la temporada fan e descragado toda la soundtrack de la serie. la de la fabrica la de virtualizacion, la de los sectores, la de Kadic... todas las musicas de fondo las tengo, cuando necesite alguna me lo dices y te la mando :) jjmr97 17:41 22 mar 2012 (UTC)